


Two Adopted Girls, Two Gay Men

by Stylinson_pride



Category: Onedirection - Fandom, larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonadoption, larrystylinsonbondage, larrystylinsonmpreg, larrystylinsonromance, larrystylinsonsad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_pride/pseuds/Stylinson_pride
Summary: Harry is 23 while Louis is 25.This takes place in London.Since I'm from Australia I don't really know how school holidays work so they'll be a few days break for Christmas and Easter and then 3 months from March to May (just pretend this happens okay? Lmao)This was an inspiration from this picture.This is Beau Harrys daughterThis is Olivea louis' daughterThis book is taking place in 2017.I'll add more to this if needed :)Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Louis and Harry, larrystylinson - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

[Harry's P.O.V]

I sigh, snapping my eyes open when I hear my alarm go off, the marimba ringing loudly throughout the room. I grab my phone, squinting my eyes as I turn the alarm off, even though the brightness was all the way down.

It was 7:30AM, meaning I had to wake up Beau, my daughter who I had adopted a year ago. It was the 9th of November today, 2017.

You see, I used to have a high paying job, until the company closed down causing me to lose my job. It took me months to find another one, which was no where near as good as what I used to get paid. Fifteen dollars an hour wasn't exactly enough to pay rent, buy food and provide for my princess. It doesn't feel like she's adopted, I feel like I've known her in forever, and to say, we kinda do look the same.

I get up, and take a shower, before wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a white t-shirt. I style my hair up in a messy quiff and spray some cologne.

I walk into the room across from mine, which was Beau's bedroom. The walls were painted a lavender purple, with perhaps too many things filling her room but who wouldn't want to spoil their child?

"Darling, wake up, you have school." I say, gently shaking her shoulders as she grumbles. She was quite sassy, which I liked.

"Daddy, what time is it?" She says turning around. "Nearly eight love, c'mon brush your teeth and put your clothes on and I'll do your hair and then we'll eat breakfast. I tell her but frown when realising there might not be any food in the house.

"What's wrong Dad?" She asks me and I quickly smile, "Nothing sweetie, c'mon." I say and she pouts but gets up and walks down the hall and to the bathroom, she was able to brush her teeth herself, since she was nearly 8 after all.

I get her school pants and shirt along with the jumper since it was November and it was freezing. I myself was wearing a jacket in this weather.

I walk into the kitchen while Beau gets ready and open the cupboard, frowning when seeing only one egg. I sigh, taking it out of the carton and making an omelette with tomatoes, onions and peas. Just as I take it out on a plate she walks in, grinning while taking a seat at the dining table.

"Here you go, love." I say and set the plate in front of her on the table and grab a butter knife and fork. I cut up the omelettes in small pieces and hand her the fork.

I turn the kettle on and admire her as she eats, but then she looks up at me and I give her a small smile. "Dad, are you not eating?" She frowns and I shake my head. "No, I'll buy on the way to work." I lie, I feel bad but I don't want her to feel bad for me.

She hums and continues eating, I make myself a coffee and watch the digital clock change to 8:20.

I finish my tea and open the fridge in the hopes of finding something to make Beau for lunch, I see bread and some ham, so I grab them, grabbing a slice of cheese as well. I make a sandwich, packing her bag with a water bottle, a juice box, and a small packet of chips.

I do her hair in a single dutch braid, putting her shoes on before we leave.

I drop her off to school, which was about 10 minutes from home. I kiss her cheek, "Goodbye love, I'll be back at 3 to pick you up." I tell her as she rolls her eyes. "Okay daddy, bye I love you."

I grin and poke her cheeks, "I love you too." And with that she runs off to her friends. I smile and walk back to my car, driving to work which was in clothing store, 5 minutes away from school.

I park in the parking lot and walk into the mall. I walk into the store and immediately go to the back, my job was basically filling up the racks and stacking boxes up high on shelves.

I only work 5 hours every day, my friend Niall sometimes helps me out when I need money, he works in an expensive fragrance store which means high pay for him, I feel bad for taking even one dollar from that innocent boy.

*****

I finish work and sigh knowing I only made around 75 dollars today.

I was starving, I didn't eat anything during my break, and when my fellow team members asked me why I wasn't eating I just told them I was full from a big breakfast.

I get in the car, I had some money in my bank, maybe 200 dollars but that was in my savings and I promised myself only to use that money when I really, really, really needed it.

I had about 30 dollars in my normal account, and when I swipe my card any money from my savings wont go through since the account is locked.

So after picking Beau up, I drive back to the mall, stopping to do some shopping, since there was absolutely nothing to eat.

So before actually shopping, I take a hold of Beau's hand, she was a nearly half my height, she was pretty tall for her age. We walk into the food caught and my stomach immediately grumbles loudly causing Beau to squish my hands.

I look down at her and she frowns deeply. "You said you were going to buy before work!" She yells and I sigh, shushing her. "I know, I know love but-"

"NO!" She screams and people turn around to look at us, my face flushes hotly and I pick her up, "baby, please don't scream, people are staring, I'm going to buy food now okay?" I tell her as he starts kicking her legs, meaning she wanted to get down, I put her down and she crossed her arms over her chest. I sigh and rest a hand on her back, pushing slightly so she'll follow me to Mc Donald's.

I buy her a happy meal and buy myself a small meal of a Mc Chicken, fries and a small coke.

I carry our tray to a empty booth and take a seat as Beau does the same. "I'm sorry for screaming.." She apologies and I shrug, "It's okay." I say and take a sip of my coke.

She just frowns and takes a bite of a chip.

"Don't be sad, it's okay, I'm not mad." I tell her. I lean over and quickly peck her forehead as he smiles.

"Did daddy have fun at work?" She asks me and I frown on the inside but smile. "Yeah, it was fun." I say. "How was school?" I ask her as she grins.

"It was very fun!" She says excitedly. "We painted! Bringing home my painting tomorrow after it dries." She says and I grin. "I can't wait to see what it is." I tell her as I bite into my burger.

So after eating, we go shopping, I take a trolly and let her sit at the top, as I push the cart around. After buying needed things, I wait in line and put my shopping on the till.

"That will be 31.90 please." I frown when realising I only have $30 on my card.

"I-I only have $30 on my card-"

"I'm sorry but you have to pay thirty two dollars or put away- she starts but someone else cuts her off.

Perhaps it was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Here, I've got you." He smiles and my heart litterally stops, he was breathtaking.

"I - uh thanks.." I stammer as he chuckles. He hands me the two dollar coin and I gasp as our hands touch, sparks erupting inside of me.

I couldn't read what his expression said but it seemed as though he had felt something as well.. but was he gay? Or Bi? What if he was taken?

I pay the cashier and thank him once again and he grins, I start pushing the cart out of the shop and out the mall, going towards my car, but as soon as I leave the mall, someone comes running behind me and taps me on the shoulder and I scream, I actually scream and people around me look and I glare at this man in front of me and Beau laughs.

"What the fuck." I hiss. "That's wasn't even funny!" I groan removing my hand that was previously placed on my chest.

"Oh come on, don't you want my number or something?" He winks and I sigh in relief when I see Beau hadn't noticed.

"Here love, you can play on my phone." I tell her and unlock my phone, giving it to her as she scrolls through the games on my phone.

We move to the side so people can still get through and she eyes me up and down.

"What if I was married?" I challenge him as he pouts. "Well, I was hoping you were gay and weren't married." He says straight up and I chuckle.

"Well you are quite handsome." I tell him as he rolls his eyes. "Why thank you, sexy." He says and I do hear Beau giggle. I look over and she's smirking. Little shit.

I turn back to the man in front of me. "I'm Harry Styles." I tell him as he smiles. "What a beautiful name on such a pretty face." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what's your name?" I ask him as he grins. "Louis the tease." I gasp, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard, luckily no one had.

"I'm joking it's Louis Tomlinson." He tells me and I groan. "You're a little piece of shit." I whisper as he smirks. "Well I'm actually quite the tease if you may-"

"Why must I talk to you?" I joke as he laughs. His laugh was beautiful.

"So can I have your number? You aren't taken are you? And is this pretty girl your sister?" He asks me and I frown.

"Uh no not really, uh she's my daughter." I tell him as he frowns.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's not like that! I mean I adopted her, I'm gay, and she's okay with men and men dating.." I say shyly as he huffs.

"I'm so thankful, type your number in?" He says and hands me his phone.

I take it and type my number in and give his phone back.

"I'll message you tonight." He tells me and then grins at Beau.

"Oh and bye darling." He says to her and then looks at me.

"Bye harry." He winks and I chuckle, he was such a tease.

"Who was that?" Beau asks me as we start driving the trolly to our car.

"That was Louis." I tell her putting the grocery in the back.

*****

It was now 9PM, Beau was asleep as we had both already showered and eaten. She had fallen asleep while we watched finding Nemo.

I'm watching two and a half men when my phone flashes on the table indicating I've gotten a text.

I grab my phone and immediately smile when seeing it was a text from Louis.

From Louis:   
Hey harry, it's Lou, I said I'll message you so here I am ;)

To Louis:   
Hey Lou, hows it going? Tell me more about yourself.

From Louis:   
Well I'm 25 I also have a daughter who I've adopted uhhhh Idk what else do you wanna know? Lol

To Louis:   
I'm 23, we should call?

*****

It was at 11 when we finally got off the phone, I smile when I get a text from him.

From Louis:   
Goodnight love x

To Louis:  
Aw goodnight darling x

After talking about our lives and anything we could think of, we finally hung up. It felt like we've been friend forever from how easily we got along.

I had gotten into bed half way through the call. I smile and close my eyes, falling asleep.

One day, me and Louis will be together.


	2. Two Adopted Girls, Two Gay Men

[Harry's P.O.V]

I smile when I finish work, today seemed longer then usual, the day at work went really slow. 

Today was Friday, which meant tomorrow after work I could take Beau to the movies. I've missed that angel all day. 

"Daddy!" She says happily running up to me, I coo and bend down, kissing her cheek as he grins. "Me and Olivea read a book together!" I chuckle and hold her hand. Walking towards my car. 

We get in, and I can't be more excited to get home and just relax. I start the car up, the drive was short and Beau just happily sat there, as she was most likely also happy it was the weekend. 

*****

"Dad! Look at what I painted!" Beau says excitedly and runs over to me. I was just lazily sitting on the couch watching thirteen reasons why. 

"Daddy said rainbows were pretty!" She says and my eyes widen. 

"It's so pretty!" I say as she sits beside me, I take the painting from her cooing. 

"I'll stick this up on the fridge." I tell her kissing he cheeks. She grins and I get up, walking into the kitchen and stick the painting on the fridge with some round magnets.

I look at the clock on the wall and see it's nearly 6PM. 

"Do you want to go to Pizza Hut?" I ask Beau from the kitchen. "yes!" She screams immediately and I chuckle. 

"Okay let's go." I say grabbing my wallet and keys, along with my phone. We were both already dressed into lazy clothes, plus we were only going to get pizza. No one will see us. 

But I was wrong. So wrong. Because as I walk into Pizza Hut, I see Louis, with his adopted daughter who's name he never told me. 

"Oh my god! Dad it's Olivea!" Beau says and I watch with an gaping mouth as she runs to Olivea and hugs her. Louis seems just as confused as me as they start talking. 

"Uhhh.. what is going on?" I ask Louis taking a seat beside him. 

"I have no idea." He shrugs, but then smiles. "Nice to see you too." He jokes and I roll my eyes. 

"How are you?" I smile as he grins. "I'm good, what about you? He asks me. "Hungry as fuck to be honest, lemme order and then I'll come back, watch the girls yeah?" I ask him as he rolls his eyes. 

"No shit." 

"Shut up." I say walking to the cashier, but I don't miss the way he keeps staring at me while I order. 

After ordering a large chicken and feta pizza, I sit back down next to louis. 

"So basically Olivea and Beau are friends? In school, apparently their in the same class you should've told me yesterday that Beau was your daughters name you shit, Olivea always talks about her!" Louis tells me and my eyes widen. 

"You should've told me your daughters name was Olivea, Beau always talks about her!" I exclaim as he smirks. 

"Well-" 

"No dirty jokes around little kids." I half whisper as he pouts. 

"Large garlic and prawn." Louis gets up and grabs the pizza, thanking the lady. 

"Well I should get going." He says and places the pizza down on the table in front of us. "Olivea lets go love-" 

"But I wanna play with Beau!" She whines. 

"You can come over?" I offer as his eyes widen. "Did Harry styles just invite me over?" He winks and I huff, poking his chest. 

"Are you coming over or not?" I say and he nods. "Of course darling." My heart stops and my stomach flutters, nothing comes out of my mouth and he seems worried for a second. 

"Are you okay?" He says concerned. 

I laugh, "yes I'm fine-" 

"Large chicken and feta?" 

I get up, grabbing the pizza and thanking the same lady. 

"Let's go girls, you can play at my house." I say as they both scream yay's. 

"Follow behind me, call me if you get lost." I chuckle as I reach my car. His car parked a few meter away. 

"I will." He laughs and gets in the car with Olivea. 

"Can I and Olivea play games on my iPad?" She says cutely and I awe.

"Of course love, it is yours." I chuckle as she hums. "Louis and daddy are friends?" She asks me and I nod. "Yeah we're friends." I say softly. The rest of the ride is quiet as we listen to the radio. 

When we reach my house, Louis following right behind me. I pull up in the driveway and Louis pulls up next to me. We get out and I hold the pizza and open the door, walking in, the lights were left on, along with the TV. 

It was starting to get really cold, so I turn the heater on. I get two plate and take 2 slices of chicken and feta and 2 slices of garlic and prawn, putting them on the plate and handing the girls the plates. They both thank me and I chuckle as they rush off to Beau's room. 

I walk back into the living room and see Louis sprawled out on the couch, as if at home flicking through the movies and shows on Netflix. "Excuse me but I was a actually watching that." I say placing the pizzas on the coffee table that was in front of us and sitting down next to him.

"Oh come on, don't you want to watch some horror?" He asks me and grabs a slice of pizza. 

"Not really, no." I say firmly and he looks over at me. "Aw, are you scared?" He says in a teasing voice and I glare at him 

"Shut up." I mutter grabbing the remote and turning 13 Reasons Why back on. "I've watched this already." He complains biting his pizza. 

"I have too." I tell him. 

"Okay so tell me more about yourself." He says and I think for a moment, not knowing what to say. "What do you want to know?" I ask him as he thinks for a second before saying "what's your family like?" He questions and I immediately frown, he had turned around to face me as we spoke and he immediately starts apologising. 

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that!" He says desperately grabbing my hand that was resting on my knees. 

"No, no it's fine, um.. my parents don't like my lifestyle, at all. My sister moved to Australia with her boyfriend and we don't talk much.." I whisper as he looks at me sadly. 

"I'm so sorry-" 

"Don't, it's not your fault, what about you? What's your family like?" I ask him softly. 

"Um.. well I have felicite and Lottie, then I have daisy and phoebe who are twins. My parents don't support me either so I understand." He shrugs. "Doesn't bother me.." I nod slowly as Olivea and Beau walk into the living room. 

"Daddy me and Olviea are thirsty." She tells me and I nod getting up. "I'll be back." I tell him as he watches me leave. I chuckle and grab two water bottles making cordial and giving it to them. "Thanks.. what's your name?" Olivea says. "I'm Harry." I tell her, giving her a smile as she nods and rushes away with Beau. 

"So would it be weird if I called you daddy?" I gasp, my eyes widening. I stare at louis who was sitting in the exact same position. 

"I - I uh-" 

"Calm down love." He chuckles and moves closer to me. I gulp, my face flushing red and I hang my head low, my heart beating out of my chest as he placed his hands there.

"Why's your heart racing? I can litterally hear it thumping against my hands." He chuckles as he moves his hands away from my chest. 

I look up at him and he looks as beautiful as ever, I just wanna lean over and kiss him, but I don't know how things will go on from there so I try to calm myself down. 

"I-I'm sorry.." I whisper as he frowns. "Don't be sorry love, do you have work tomorrow?" He asks me and I nod. 

"Yeah, at seven, do you?" I ask him as he shakes his head. "Nah, I don't work on weekends, oh and I was going to ask why you didn't have two dollars, and don't you dare say you're sorry I will whack you on the head, because if it wasn't for you not having two dollars we wouldn't have met." He says and I panic for a second, not wanting to tell him about my low paying job, and how I couldn't afford food and pay my bills. 

"I don't judge." He tells me and I sigh. 

"Well I lost my first job that used to pay me 35 dollars an hour and the company closed down, that was when I adopted Beau, now my job only pays me 15 dollars and I can't pay rent, bills, i struggle to buy food even, it gets really h-hard, I-" I stop myself, my heart hurt, my eyes stung, and I felt like I was going to cry. I feel like such a hopeless Dad that I can't even afford to buy food for this place. 

"Baby, Oh my god, don't cry, fuck! Fuck." He says and then he pulls me in for a hug and I break down right then and there, sobbing into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. He was so warm. So soft, so cuddly and I didn't want to move, but I eventually did, a while after when I had calmed down. 

"You can use my-" 

"No! No. Stop that!" I scowl at him. "No I'm not using anyones money." I say firmly as he rolls his eyes. 

***** 

So Louis stays the night, I gave him my clothes to wear but they did ended up being quite big on him since he was fucking tiny. Olivea ended up wearing Beau's clothes, though they were a bit longer since Beau was taller after all. 

It was currently 6AM, after going to bed at one. I slowly get out of bed, quickly turning my alarm off since I didn't want Louis to wake up who's head was laying on my chest. I slowly, get up and quickly replace a pillow where I was previously laying before brushing my teeth and taking a shower. Putting on some clothes I smile and quickly kiss his cheek, hopefully he won't find out. I chuckle to myself and walk into Beau's room, after discussing last night with Louis he said he could stay and look after Beau, I usually took her to Niall's house every Saturday and Sunday but Louis said he can look after them, and I knew he was basically still a stranger but Olivea and Beau were friends and Louis seemed decent. 

I coo to myself when I see them hugging each other while snoring, fast asleep. I kiss both their cheeks before closing the door behind me and walk into the kitchen. 

I make myself a cup of coffee to wake myself up, and I toast 2 pieces of bread and lightly butter it knowing I won't get a break until lunch time, and it was Saturday today which means I got paid, 555 which is what I get every week. Rent is already 380 gone so bills have been left unpaid. 

I sigh again, I really need a new job, that pays me enough to at least get everything done. 

*****

"Faggot." Someone mutters as they walk past. I had the tiniest bit of mascara and the lightest shade of pink lipstick on and these homophobic's notice that shit that quick? 

"This store shouldn't even have someone as disgusting as you working here." I clench my fists, if I got into a fight with a customer. I lose my job. It's as simple as that. No questions asked. 

There was no one in this isle and I wish someone, anyone can just come, but no, no one does, and this dickhead continues. "You're a disgrace to the world you know that?" He says and pushes me, He litterally pushes me so hard, I fall backwards and onto the clothing rack, watching it tumble onto the floor. The clothing rack falling down along with me and causing a huge mess. My eyes go teary, and I quickly get up, only to be shoved back once again. 

"Are you fucking serious?!" I hiss. I stand up faster then before and shove him, until he's on the floor. 

"Fuck homophobic cunts always saying shit, keep your damn opinion to yourself!" I scream, I was shaking. 

"No one likes a ugly, gay fag like you, just go kill-" I punch him straight in the jaw, the rings on my finger leave tiny open cuts on his face and my knuckles quickly turn into a bright red colour. 

Tears streamed down my face as the isle quickly fills up with people, a security guard escorting me away from the scene of the man laying half conscious on the floor. 

"Stop fucking hurting me!" I cry out as the security guard squeezes my hands even tighter as he takes me to a small room in the back. 

He litterally throws me in there and slams the door close, locking the door. My body shakes harshly, I cover face with my large hands, sobbing into them loudly. 

That's it, I'm broke. I'm really fucking broke. 

"Harry?" Someone says and I look up to see my boss standing there with a confused look. "You know the consequences, you were one of my favourites but I'm sorry you're fired." 

And just like that, I shake my head, rushing out of the tiny room and out of the store, out the mall and get into my car, slamming the door shut. 

And I drive home, still sobbing. I knew it wasn't safe, but I didn't really care. 

I open the door to the house, my eyes red, swollen and puffy, my face red, my hair was a mess, I was a mess. 

"Harry is that-" Louis stops himself when he sees me, I slam the door hard, and he quickly grabs my hand as I go rush past him. I wince when my raw knuckles brush against his hand. 

"What happened?" He asks me, I shake my head, my lips were still quivering, I didn't think it was possible to cry for this long. 

He embraces me into a hug and I cry even harder. I didn't have a job. I didn't have enough money in my bank, I just don't want to be here anymore. 

"Go to bed love, do you want me to help you with your hand?" He asks me and I sniffle, pulling away from him and shake my head as he pulls me into my bedroom. 

"Y-you can go home.. you're welcome to stay if you'd like." I whisper as he nods. "I'll go home, get some clothes and be back as soon as I can, does that sound okay?" He asks me and I nod. "Yeah.. thanks, Lou." I say closing my eyes as I lay on my bed, he runs his hands through my hair making me relax.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep." He whispers and I only hum in response and in the matter of only minutes I'm fast asleep. 

[Louis' P.O.V]

I frown when seeing his peaceful face fast asleep, soft snores leaving his mouth. I slowly lean over and kiss his cheek, then get up slowly from the bed and make sure the covers are draped over him before closing the door behind him. Seeing his hands, it seemed as though he hit someone? It was only 10AM, so I walk into Beau's bedroom, seeing the two sitting on Beau's bed while playing card. 

"Girls, I'm going to go home and get some clothes, we're staying the weekend, I'll be back, just if Harry calls for me just tell him I'm not back yet okay?" I say from the door and Beau looks confused. 

"Why is Dad Home?" She says getting up from the bed. "He's not feeling well, don't wake him up yeah? I say, she frowns. "Is he okay? She says as she stands in front of me. I bend down to her level, nodding. "He'll be okay, love." I tell her and kiss her forehead, "go play your cards." I tell her and kiss Olivea's cheek before closing the door behind them. 

I walk into the living room and grab the huge pile of letters that was in the top drawer of the cabinet in the living room. I grin, when seeing one of Harry's bank letters, but then frown when seeing where was only 200 dollars in his savings account. 

I quickly write down the BSB number on my hand and put the letter back, closing the drawer and grab my phone, wallet and keys before walking out of his flat. 

I make sure the door is locked as I take his keys and get into my car, driving 10 minutes away from his house, to my house which was a double story modern house. 

*****

I sit in the car in my driveway, I had packed mine and Olivea's clothes in a small duffel bag and I was transferring $2000 into Harry's account, he was truly upset yesterday, and I still didn't know what happened today but he needed that money, I had more then enough money, so giving him that 2000 wouldn't make a difference. I smile when seeing the money go through. 

It said it'll go through within the next 2-5 hours so I grin, turning the radio up and drive to subway. I buy a 4 course meal and get 4 600ML of drinks before driving back to Harry's house. 

I pull up into his driveway about 20 minutes later, I open the door, the bag slinging over my right shoulder and the other bag with the subway in my right hand. I step in and slowly close the door and see Beau and Olivea sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Lou.." Beau says trailing off. "Yes love?" I ask setting the food on the dining table and the bag on the floor. 

"Daddy woke up." She says and I nod. "Okay, I'll go check on him, here come sit I brought subway, you guys go ahead and eat." I say taking the food out and setting it on the table. 

They walk over and sit down, immediately unwrapping the paper and starting to eat. 

I let the girls eat and walk down the hall and into Harry's room and see him staring out the window. He seemed deep in his thoughts and doesn't hear me come in. 

"Hey-" 

"HOLY FUCK!" He screams, he screams so loud my heart started racing. 

"Oh god." I laugh as I see Beau and Olivea rush down the hall. 

"Harry's fine, go eat." I chuckle and they go back, because if he wasn't okay I wouldn't have laughed. 

"Never, do that again." He groans and I laugh, walking over and sitting down on the bed. "You get scared so easily, it's funny." I say as he pouts. 

"Why were you crying this morning? Why are you home so early?" I ask as he frowns instantly. 

"I-I got fired.." he mutters and I squeeze his hands, my eyes widening. "What? How?" I ask. 

"This guy called me a fag and kept saying shit and told me I'm disgusting and a disgrace and should kill myself and then he shoved me, I got up and he did it again so I got up and punch him.." he mutters not looking at me. 

"You don't have a job anymore!" I shrill as he quickly puts his large hands over my mouth, shushing me. "Shut the fuck up! Beau can't know!" He hisses and I sigh, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from my mouth.

"I-" he stops himself when his phone beeps. He grabs it from the night stand and frowns when seeing whatever the message was. "What's wrong?" I ask. 

"Someone sent me two fucking thousand dollars what in the world.." He says trialing off and squints his eyes, as if trying to see if he's reading it right. 

"That's good you can-" 

"Are you kidding me? No way, that's not my money, I can't just use it." He says and shakes his head. 

"But I gave it to you." I say innocently and he turns his head so fast to look at me I nearly thought his neck cracked. 

"What?! Louis I said-" 

"No, shut up and keep the money." I tell him, moving closer so I'm sitting crossed legged on the bed. He sits up, and thinks for a moment. 

"Can I do something?" He asks me.

"Yeah what-" 

He cuts me off, our lips colliding together as he kisses me, I straddle him as he deepens the kiss and tangled his hands in my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	3. Two Adopted Girls, Two Gay Men

[Harry's P.O.V]

I pull away, my heart beating out of my chest as I look at Louis. I had no idea what his reaction would be, but he's just given me two fucking thousand dollars, two grand! That's insane, and he looked beautiful and I couldn't help myself. 

"That was amazing!" He grins and leans over and quickly pecks my cheek. "You're an amazing kisser." He says and I chuckle, "You are pretty good Lou, I hope you didn't mind.." I say softly as his eyes widen. 

"What? No I didn't mind at all, in fact.." He says trailing off and leans over to kiss me again. I kiss him back, pulling away. "You're amazing, we've barley known each other for two days but we get along so well, I think we're meant to be." He says and I nod, I agree with him. 

"I think so too." I tell him as he grabs my hands. "I brought us subway, let's go eat." He says and I huff. "Darling, you can't keep buying me shit." I protest, even though subway sounded amazing right now. 

"Oh shut up." He says and pulls me in to the dining room. Beau and Olivea were not there, their wrappers in the bin. 

*****

It was later that day, around 3PM, when I decided to take a shower again, I usually liked to feel clean, so I let Louis watch TV with the girls while I go to take a shower. 

I grab myself a pair of boxers, plaid PJ pants and a plain black shirt and walk into the bathroom. I let the water run for a bit, and then step in after stripping from my clothes. 

"I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean..." I sing softly to myself. 

"I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand  
but you brought me here and I'm happy that you did."

"'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind I always thought I would sink, so I never swam I never went boatin', don't get how they are floatin' and sometimes I get so scared of what I can't understand.." 

"But here I am, next to you, the sky is more blue, in Malibu, next to you, in Malibu, next to you-"

"HOLY SHIT HARRY WE NEED TO TALK!" Louis screams from outside the door and I gasp, my hands on my heart and I try to regain myself.

"I swear to you Louis if I don't get you back!" I yell, washing the soap of off my body and turning the shower off. I dry my body and put my clothes on, running my hands through my hair and opening the door to see Louis laying down on the bed, most likely scrolling through Instagram. 

"Okay but holy fucking shit styles! You have such an amazing voice! You should start a YouTube channel!" He says and I blush, he's caught me singing. Great. People usually say I've got a good voice, but I never believed them, but if Louis says I do.. 

"Um, no what the fuck, I am not starting a YouTube channel-" 

"Please? Please? You get paid for have a certain amount of subscribers and viewers-" 

"Lou no! I can't sing for shit-" 

"Don't you dare say that! You have an amazing voice, could you at least consider it?" He says and I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'll consider it." I say and he squeals, hugging me. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

*****

Monday comes around faster then I hoped so, meaning Louis had to go back to work, so yesterday afternoon around four PM He leaves, after giving me a quick goodbye kiss, him and Olivea leave. 

So, after I drop Beau off to school, I come back home and immediately grab the guitar I had burrowed from Niall yesterday after Louis had left. 

I strum the strings softly and smile, before grabbing my MacBook. I place it in front of me, pressing record. 

"Hey guys, I'm harry nice to meet you all." I wave. "This is my first YouTube video ever, uh so my friend heard me singing and said I've got a nice voice.. so here I am, hopefully you like this." 

I place the guitar on my knees as I sat on my bed, my laptop in front of me. 

(THIS IS HOW HE SINGS IT) 

"I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but, I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down... I got it real bad, want everything she has, that smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now.." 

"I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you, I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume, I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch, Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much  
I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush..."

"I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace thinking about her under your bed sheets,the way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind.."

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume, I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much I gotta girl crush.."

"I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but, I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down.." 

I smile and put the guitar back down, placing it next to me. 

"Anyways I might upload this soon, again, I'm harry styles, nice to meet you all. I'll have my instagram in the link below, thank you so much for staying till the end of the video!" I smile happily before clicking 'end recording' 

I replay the video, once, twice, three times and smile, I doubt I'd ever be famous but I gotta admit, I could kinda sing.

So I edit the video, not much was needed, and upload the video to a YouTube account I just made. And I promised myself not to go on YouTube and Instagram until I picked Beau up from school. 

I put the link in my instagram and twitter bio and post it saying to go check out my cover, and leave it as that. 

I look at the time seeing it was only 10:45AM, so I decide to go for a walk. I put on a pair of Nike pants and a jumper, since it was cold, I put on a pair of Nike shoes on and put a SnapBack on, knowing even though my hair was short, it'll still be annoying as hell. 

I grab my earphones and phone, keys and leave the house, locking the door behind me. 

[Louis' P.O.V]

I walk around the mall, my job was basically a security guard, I got paid twenty five dollars an hour, and had my own business which was where I got money from, but paid my employees, it was still alright though. This mall was pretty safe, a few shits happened here and there over the years, and this mall was massive, 3 levels and too many shops I should say, I always guarded the third level which was pretty good since most drama usually happens in the food court. 

All I do is walk up and down the level, it was an okay job, especially if all I had to do was guard the place, I mean I was pretty good at it since I've been doing it for nearly 6 years. It was only around 11:30 which meant my shift went for another 5 hours as I finished work at 4:30. 

Usually Liam, litterally my brother, picked Olivea up from school. We've known each other since year 10 when we got put together to do an assignment, I'm happy we got put together, he is such a help and he'll be there whenever you need him. I usually gave him some cash every week since every day after school he picks up Olivea and takes her over to his house. He had an online job, which paid pretty fucking good. But he said he wanted a job in store and I had told him that if he ever wanted too he could work for me.

I take my phone and and grin immediately when seeing that Harry had posted a picture on instagram, since his post notifications were on. 

I click on the banner and it takes me to Instagram, and I nearly choke on my own spit when seeing it was a screenshot of a YouTube video, the tittle read 'cover of girl crush by Harry Styles' now I was eager for this shift to finish so I can pick up Olivea from Liam's which was only a 3 minute drive from my house and watch this damn video. 

And when my shift finally ends at 4:30, I rush out of the mall, getting into my convertible and drive to Liam's, I usually stayed a bit with him, but I tell him I'm in a rush, thank him like always and drive home. 

"Why's daddy rushing?" Olivea asks as I quickly get out of the car. "Oh it's not important." I chuckle as we get in the house. I take my shoes off, leaving them by the door as Olivea rushes to her room. 

"Give me five minutes darling and I'll get the shower ready for you!" I say as she replies back with an okay. 

My eyes widen when seeing Harry's followers go up, nearly at 4K, what in the world? I click on the link In Harry's Instagram bio, it takes me to his video and my eyes widen, a soft gasp leaving my mouth when I see how many views.

102,000

What in the actual fuck? 

I click play and smile throughout the whole video, he was so fucking hot, he was so cute, and not to mention childish, i couldn't believe that every time I refreshed the video another 60 views added. 

I decide to call Harry later and put my phone on charge, walking into Olivea's room. 

[Harry's P.O.V]

After picking Beau up from school, we come home, it was only 3:20, and I was bored as hell, Beau was taking a shower and I promised myself again, to not go on social media until it was 5PM.

So after Beau has showered, we baked cupcakes together, it turned out really good, and by 5:30 we were both finished. So I grab us two bowls and scoop out some vanilla ice cream and and place a cupcake in each bowl. 

***** 

And by 6PM, I actually unlock my phone and turn my wifi on, Beau was in her room, on her Ipad, watching videos on YouTube.

My eyes widen when messages start popping up on my screen showing '12 miss calls' and '18 new messages' all from Louis. I decide to leave it, eager to see how many views I got, even though it was probably twelve. 

My eyes bulge as I see the views, how the fuck did this happen? 

285,000 thousand views?!

I see why I've been getting so many messages and calls from Louis. I click on the Instagram app and see my follower count nearly at 6K. I don't know what the hell was happening but I see over 1500 comments under my recent. 

I go to the comments and chuckle when seeing some like 'wtf you're so hot.' And 'you're sexy marry me.' 

I decided to call Louis and he answers on the very first ring making me chuckle. "Excited to hear-" 

"Harry! Harry oh my god have you see your YouTube and Insta I'm so proud of you baby! How'd this even happen?!" He says excitedly and I chuckle again, shrugging, but then realise that he cannot really see me. 

"I don't know actually, I thought the most views I would've gotten would have been around 50 but I thought wrong haha, I have no idea and I'd like to know, maybe I'll post a picture on Instagram asking my 'fans'." I say and Louis laughs. "Fans." He repeats. 

"How was work?" I ask as he hums. "The usual, what'd you do all day? Besides film a video and nearly fuck me up?" He says and I grin, "Well I filmed and then went for a run and didn't come back on social media till 6." 

"Well Harry as much as I'd like to still talk, I need to make dinner so I'll message you tonight yeah?" He says and I hum. "Yeah of course, I'll speak to you soon." I say and we say our goodbyes before he hangs up. 

I go onto Instagram and post a selfie i took a few days ago, writing in the caption 'thank you so much for all the views on my first ever YouTube video, I never thought I'd be getting many views, but thanks to everyone who's left comments, it means a lot. I'm just curious, how'd you all find my video?' 

After hitting 'post' i lock my phone off and leave it on the coffee table and walk into the kitchen, deciding to make pasta. 

It was now 9PM, and Beau was fast asleep, so I decide to go lay down since I was kinda tired. I lay down, grabbing my phone and smile when seeing Louis sent a text saying 'hey xx' 

Let's just say, we didn't fall asleep till 1AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short chapter, but next one will be longer I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I know short chapter but they will get longer! Also please leave votes and comment your thoughts of this chapter it'll mean a lot x


End file.
